


等候者 The waiting one

by Sandrotte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Dom Connor, BDSM, Dom/sub, Human sub Hank, Light BDSM, M/M, Saved by Connor again, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrotte/pseuds/Sandrotte
Summary: 汉克在儿子死亡后陷入生无可恋的状态，以酒精和偶尔的俄罗斯轮盘随缘自杀。他的朋友提议用BDSM作为疏导手段，并向他推荐了“极夜”俱乐部。在那里，他遇到了仿生人Dom，“猎犬”康纳。现在他开始觉得朋友的提议有些道理了。After his son’s death, Hank fell into a state of self-satire, committing sort of suicide with alcohol and occasional Russian roulette. His friend proposed to use BDSM as help and recommended him to the club "DNight". There, he met the android Dom, "Hound" Connor. Now he starts to think that his friend's proposal is somewhat reasonable.AU！仿生人Dom康纳！人类sub汉克！轻度BDSM！Dom/sub！汉克视角。有其他原作角色客串。超慢热，没爱情，也不是真正的ds玩家。每章节都可以独立观看。计划六章，实际仅完成二又三分之一章。咕。





	1. 初夜

**Author's Note:**

> 坑品无保障。感谢殷歌和yocoy。感谢机器康纳酱、傲娇老汉克的支持。

“操，终于。”

汉克·安德森经过了复杂的身体检查、心理审查、填了几张他花了很大功夫简直都要怀疑自己不认字才搞明白的表、甚至还交了不菲的会费之后才在信箱里收到极夜俱乐部的会员卡。这还得益于他有“朋友”开出的邀请函，要不然连进行这一套复杂的玩意儿的机会都没有。

他虽然已经几乎要放弃了——他发誓，只要再有一项什么见鬼的测试要做他就真的撂挑子不干了，不管他朋友是怎样忽悠他戒掉俄罗斯轮盘改试试这个的，至少俄罗斯轮盘方便快捷，没什么幺蛾子。但他理智的那一边又告诉他偶尔尝试一下别的方案是应该的，或许还能够把好不容易培养出来的“优秀警官”“最年轻的副队长”再发挥作用到退休——或者以一种比自杀在家更糟糕的方式死去。反正没差。

毕竟，“警官在家用俄罗斯轮盘自杀”以及“警官在性爱俱乐部中被操死”，后者听起来也没有糟糕很多。

大概吧，谁在乎？可能也就杰弗瑞·福勒队长会为此头疼，毕竟这得在那“厚得跟个小说似的”的记过记录里面再加浓重一笔，也许好几页呢。但毕竟就这么一次，忍忍也就过了。

于是那天晚上，他随便吃了微波炉里转过的前天的披萨饼，把披萨盒子扔进垃圾桶里，给sumo加过狗粮，洗了个澡努力把自己折腾得精神些，就招了出租去了。他没开车，酒驾死了那也太没面子了——虽然还没喝，但指不定俱乐部里就有好酒值得醉一下——不过自动驾驶的出租车反而让他精神有点紧张，总是担心这自动玩意忽然出现什么无法理解的故障，碰地一声翻倒在路上。

当然这都只是他的错觉，出租车把他平稳地送到了目的地。机器犯错的概率比人类犯错的概率低很多，汉克知道。知道又有什么关系？这完全不妨碍他讨厌机器。

时间是八点，幸运的是被标注为极夜俱乐部“入口”的酒吧里人还不太多。汉克在吧台上将那张会员卡推给酒保，直到此时他才发现那暗银色的卡面在灯光照耀下看起来有那么一点儿像星空，“我听说是……？”他没说的很明白，万一他根本就搞错了那还来得及说自己是拿错了东西，反正卡上也……

酒保拿起卡并且很快回应说，“欢迎。”酒保走出吧台，“您应该是第一次来，请这边走，这里是专用电梯，刷卡就可以了。”酒保拿卡在电梯门口的感应器上刷了一下，电梯门打开，然后他们一起走了进去，酒保又刷了一次卡，将卡还给汉克，退出来。“祝您度过美好的夜晚。”

“噢，谢谢。”反正美好的夜晚、美好的一天、美好的假期基本都他妈是扯淡，那玩意儿也许以前有，但现在可是真没有了。

电梯在寂静中运行了一阵，然后门叮的一声打开，电梯通报了楼层，“21楼到了。欢迎来到极夜俱乐部。”

“好吧，汉克，”汉克长出了一口气，心想，“勇敢尝试的时间到了。”

进门的服务生检查了他的卡知道他是第一次来这儿，就专门带着他，给他发了面具，暗银色的，跟他头发的颜色说起来也差不太多。然后为他准备了储物柜，虽然汉克说暂时没有需要存放的。然后服务生给他展示了酒水物品服务之类的价目表并且向他再次重申“安全，理智和自愿”以及不得拍照摄像等条款。好在重申的条款也就那么几项，汉克还能勉强听完，至于听进去多少就天知道了。

“那祝您度过愉快的夜晚，往那边走就是大厅。”

噢愉快的夜晚，汉克抹了把脸挥挥手示意知道了。

那不菲的会费还真的挺有理由。说实在的，大厅地面上铺着的都是地毯，沙发、卡座、灯光看着都像模像样，有一个吧台，有DJ，还有一块区域看起来是用来表演的舞台。汉克虽然没什么欣赏水平，但也知道这算是高档玩意儿了。

八点可能还不是俱乐部的活跃时间，只有零星几个人坐在沙发上在低声聊天。于是汉克，瞧啊，可怜的、独自一人的汉克，他能做些什么呢？

汉克走到吧台前，看了看酒单，发现价格居然也就只是高档点儿的酒吧的水准，于是递出会员卡对酒保说，“一瓶啤酒。”这次不是伏特加，因为在晚上结束之前还要留点儿精神亲眼见识一下这俱乐部究竟是怎么运作的、一般的会员又都是怎么玩的，免得被人一眼看出是个新手愣头青。

汉克游荡了一圈，最后拎着酒瓶坐在角落的单人沙发里，那是非常适合侦查这个大厅的位置。汉克没有刻意挑选它，那只是一个下意识的选择。没人想在下班之后还玩命工作的，对吧？

借助对周围环境的不熟悉，汉克喝啤酒的速度很慢。如果他醉倒在吉米酒吧，他至少能差不多知道怎么勉强回去，反正吉米也会看着他一眼不让他真的走不动的，或者给他叫车；如果他醉倒在这里不省人事，就没那么容易了。他努力说服自己只小口地润润嗓子。

九点钟开始人们鱼贯而入。

这儿他们的面具有三种，都是遮住眼部而露出嘴，一半是汉克这样的银色，一半是黑色，还有少数是上端银色下端黑色。汉克联想到了他申请的时候填写的身份是sub，另外两种选项是dom和switch，大概刚好和这三种面具对应。谁叫sub的申请最容易过，而剩下两种非得再加两项测试呢？

他们大部分人似乎都有个号码牌，有些人将之拿在手上把玩，而汉克并没有。汉克努力把记忆拉扯到刚进俱乐部的那会儿，那里确实有一个装着号码牌的盒子，当时那人怎么说的来着，“每周六周日极夜都有活动，这个号码牌跟活动有关，您因为第一次参加聚会所以无法获得号牌，下一次就可以拿了。”好吧，新兵蛋子没人权，这不新奇；也幸好，万一是什么奇怪的、超过可怜的老副队的想象力的“活动”、至少他今天是不会有什么事儿了。

当然，还有，汉克不该对此感到惊讶的，半裸的肉体和他们臣服的姿势。俱乐部里打扮得露出上半身和屁股但又穿着点儿什么的人总是、几乎总是跟随在另一个人的身后，距离很近，但从不越过。那样的人数量并不太多，各个都受到了众多目光的追随和欣赏，但并没有人直接和他们搭讪。

汉克坐的虽然是角落，但其实是个能环坐七八人的沙发组。有人直接走来，一男一女，黑色面具。这也许是他们常坐的位置，因为他们看到汉克的时候显得有些惊讶。汉克看了看沙发并没有找着什么特殊的标记或者说不能坐的字样，于是决定万一来人询问或者赶人再起身。

“我们可以坐这儿吗？”女性问，声音坚定、温和而有礼，棕色长发干练地扎在脑后。

“噢，这儿只有我一个，”汉克避开了直接回答，轻轻挥舞了啤酒瓶指着其他位置，“应该没什么问题？”

“猎犬，你瞧，你看上的位置被一个sub捷足先登了。”坐下后，那个女性对男性说。猎犬显然不是个真名，所以说这儿的人交流都有个艺名之类的玩意。

“好啦暴风姐，这是俱乐部，不是我的私人产业。”猎犬温和地回应道。“以及，别吓到新人。”

“新人？又是怎么看出来的？说不定他只是心血来潮换了个地方坐。”暴风坐定了也没有等着猎犬的回复，而是把会员卡放在桌上的呼叫器上刷了一下，“一杯美式咖啡，谢谢。”

“周六有抽号的活动，他没有号牌，也不是从属于某个主人的奴隶。”猎犬拿自己的号牌比划了一下。“而且我‘认识’上周以前加入的所有会员。”

汉克努力辨认句子的意思，猜测“奴隶”和“主人”这种用词就是形容那些半裸的人和他们跟随的人的组合。这令汉克感觉有点奇怪，这种奇怪反正自从开始申请这俱乐部的那劳什子会员就开始了，于是汉克把它暂且抛在脑后。汉克注意到猎犬的号牌是51号，而暴风的号牌是94号。

注意这玩意做什么？反正“数字”的东西汉克从来一窍不通。难道等着一会儿主持人、或者什么显示屏上叫到这两个号码的时候好把目光及时转移过去？

他们的目光——猎犬和暴风，真是奇怪的名字——现在都在汉克身上了。这让汉克有些不自在，毕竟他不是个什么健谈交际花，在酒吧也是喝酒多过讲话，看着他的人恐怕在大多数时间都是警官和罪犯。

猎犬穿着笔挺合身的深蓝色西装，暴风穿着好看的长裙——别指望汉克对此作出什么精细的评价。跟他们比起来，汉克的乱糟糟的嬉皮风衬衫和敞开领口里露出的T恤看着也逊爆了。干嘛总盯着他看？

服务生送来美式咖啡，这让汉克稍微得以喘息。暴风拿着就是一大口喝了下去，看着就好像新的一天刚刚开始需要狠狠的提一下神。

猎犬要比汉克矮一些，暴风则更矮，但他们坐着的时候看起来比汉克活多了，精神和身体都仿佛充满活力，看不清全脸，但。汉克甚至都不知道应该把他们看成是普通的年轻人，还是应该把他们看成是资深的以统治和支配他人为乐的统治者。

“怎么称呼？我是‘暴风’。”她的视线回到汉克身上，开始话题。

噢，操，世界存亡时刻，现在汉克需要一个假名。

第一个出现在脑子里的定型了词可能是sumo，但一想到别人叫他“嘿，sumo。”就总有点浑身发毛。难道叫牛肉汉堡或者凤梨百香果饮品或者蘑菇鸡肉披萨或者巧克力甜甜圈吗？

“汉克。我叫汉克。”汉克放弃了挣扎，并且期望这个名字足够普通，就和什么约翰·史密斯有异曲同工之妙。

“我是猎犬。很高兴认识你，汉克。”黑面具遮掩下的面容露出了一个非常浅的微笑，几乎只是抿起了嘴角。猎犬的脸部线条偏向硬朗，但垂下的发梢以及棕色的柔和的眼睛缓和了这一点。

“事实上，我很好奇。这个问题有些私人，你可以拒绝，不过我想并不是我一个人会这么问。”猎犬缓慢地措辞，“你不像是个sub，至少，不像是热衷于臣服和被控制。你并不年轻，相关经历可能没有或者很少。但你通过了俱乐部的审核。所以，你有什么故事吗？”

汉克不知道什么叫做天然的sub，那对于圈子里面的人也许像是沙滩上的珍珠一样亮眼。汉克也知道他肯定是要说他的故事的，甚至不是一遍两遍。说给别人，说给自己，说给那些可能带自己走出阴影的dom。汉克自己也未必相信，但反正只是最后的理智让他离左轮的枪子儿远点而已。直到他终于融入这个圈子，或者离开，回到他那屎一样的生活中去，继续活在这个故事的影响之下。

操蛋的生活就像一辆磕嗨了红冰的卡车，来的太快，猝不及防。

就算再艰难，也总是要走出第一步，或迟或早，反正也早预料到了。总得先有第一天的日出，然后才有第二天和以后的每一天。汉克不知道自己花了多少时间做这样的心理建设，但对面的两人，两个dom，两个俱乐部成员，两个年轻人，一直静静地看着他。

“我儿子死了。”汉克缓慢而清晰地说，每次说到这个就仿佛把事件现场再在眼前回放一遍，可糟糕的是汉克已经记不太清儿子柯尔的最后的表情。他感觉口干舌燥，一口闷掉剩下的啤酒还觉得喉咙嘶哑得不行，“我的错。”

一直没有点饮料的猎犬在呼叫器上刷了一下，但只停顿了一下，什么都没说就收了回来。

“……我就暴躁、酗酒、失眠、俄罗斯轮盘、之类的，然后把操蛋的生活搞得他妈一团糟。在我真的一枪把自己脑子崩掉之前，有人让我来试试这个。所以我就在这儿了，这就是我的故事，满意了吗？”

汉克拿起酒瓶想再喝一口，遗憾地发现已经喝光了，只剩下一两滴。这儿的每张桌子上都有大水瓶装着水，于是汉克抓起猎犬递来的杯子给自己灌了一杯白水，没什么味道也完全不觉得解渴。

“谢谢你的分享。”猎犬低声说。还好他没说什么节哀顺变，那词儿要是有用的话，汉克也不会在这儿了；还好他也没说什么对此很抱歉，问都问了道歉有什么用。所以汉克在听到这个不怎么一样的回答的时候感觉不算太糟糕。

很快有服务生带着一瓶啤酒过来，居然跟刚才汉克喝的那种一样。猎犬接过递给了汉克，说，“这一瓶我请你。”

汉克不跟人客气，但只是拿来喝了一大口来填满口腔，然后非常缓慢地让酒流进肚子里。啤酒其实不会让他喝醉，但汉克没忘记自己应该保持一点比平时更清醒的头脑。

“女士们先生们，主人们奴隶们，晚上好。”主持人走上了中心的圆台，“欢迎来到极夜俱乐部的周六狂欢夜。”

和寻常的酒吧活动不同，并没有激起周围此起彼伏的口哨声。人们都已落坐，奴隶们则是跪在地毯上，显得秩序井然。

“今天的活动内容是：技术指导，展示，最后当然是随机抽取号码牌的互动。我希望你们了解并且同意，在这里发生的一切都是出于你们的自愿和相互尊重，一切都是为了你们的欢愉。如果被抽取号码的会员不愿意参加请及时告知我，如果有任何情况也请联系最近的服务生。我希望大家都能安全愉快地度过这个美好的夜晚。”

“今天公开指导的项目是绳缚的不同材料，有请主人‘忧郁之蓝’和他的奴隶。”

女奴隶年轻，根据露出来的半脸来看应该也貌美，眼睛被手掌款的黑色蒙住。她是被一根细长的套在颈环上的绳子牵引上台的。她的手臂此前被束缚在身后，用两根手指宽的的或许是绸布的东西缠绕，站定了就又跪下来，有一种艺术的美感。

汉克坐的地方看不清主人的正面，只见着是头发几乎全白的挺拔背影，手臂上有大片的纹身，声音威严而穿透。

汉克只见着那主人拿出各样的材质粗细的绳索，通常都很长，大抵是麻、棉、绸、橡胶、皮质、金属之类，然后听着那声音讲着材质、力道、松紧、受力、可以持续的时间、留下的痕迹、如何与其他器具或日常衣物互动云云，然后选了几种常用的半身和全身缚拿他的女奴隶示范着。

汉克听不见主人对奴隶的低语，他其实也不懂什么艺术。但那确实是美的，无关情色，就只是美而已。

指导结束后全场掌声。

直到这时暴风和猎犬才鼓着掌，稍微侧回来。

“他的奴隶真是调教得好。”暴风发出赞叹的声音，“讲的也很好，看着也很养眼。只是我个人还是喜欢普通的那种皮铐。器具易得，对于新手也更友好。”

她对着猎犬说，“你呢？感觉如何？”

“技术细节非常有用。忧郁之蓝对人体和心理的分析和把握也非常有参考价值，虽然可能局限于他的几个奴隶。艺术我就不评判了，不过从大众观点来看绳艺是比较好的。”猎犬中肯地回答。

“我想也是。那你呢？新人？”暴风将注意力转向汉克。

“我不知道。”汉克说，他捏着瓶子，再度看着舞台的方向。

暴风没有追问，而“展示”的环节开始了。也是dom展示sub，只是这次他们选了鞭打。有一个奴隶是跪在地上，还有一个是绑在拘束架上。汉克本来觉得这可能就好像审问和斯德哥尔摩综合症那玩意儿一样，直到第二个dom的最后一藤条下去他的男性sub直接硬了，斯德哥尔摩可没这么有能耐。

很快展示也告一段落。

汉克没有号码牌所以既没有蠢蠢欲动也没有胆战心惊，就只是像看秀一样看着。至少不令人讨厌，或者说，汉克已经连讨厌和喜欢的感情都无法生出了。

“我一直觉得‘展示’不是很好，要想快速观赏性强就基本只有鞭打，可是玩家（player）应该知道还有很多慢而有趣的事情。温柔、优雅、艺术、缓慢……”暴风评价道。

她很快转移话题，“说起来，猎犬，我觉得你可以试试汉克。这个年龄的新手sub，而且还是非纯sub的那种，恐怕没几个dom愿意花力气带。而你……”她顿了顿没有说完，只是询问道，“我看你倒像是有点感兴趣的样子。”

那也许是某种什么dom之间的聊天，也没避讳就这么说了，像是汉克是一种单纯的装饰，全然没问汉克的意见。汉克喊出“嘿你们还没问我……”，猎犬的声音就打断了他。

“是，所以我刚申请查看汉克的喜恶表了，刚收到回复。接受的范围比较窄，这倒不是大问题，新人没经验这些也都知道了，没有规定dom的性别，然后……”猎犬似乎在读汉克花了老鼻子力气才艰难填完的表格，看着一列五花八门的东西逼着自己勾了看起来死得不怎么快的那些，但猎犬本来还在低声念着就忽然停住了，“啊，不行的，暴风。”

暴风很意外：“你不是都说范围窄你也ok的吗？我觉得眼缘还是挺重要的，有些时候不用太在意细节。”

猎犬面具下的嘴唇抿了抿，轻声说：“汉克，他，讨厌仿生人。”

汉克想起列表里一大堆什么种族什么东西的里面确实有这么一条。作为一个智能手机都快用不来的土鳖，汉克实在是受不住这样高精尖的东西。何况，也不止是那样……给儿子柯尔抢救的是个仿生人，但柯尔死了。汉克在列表里几乎毫不犹豫地勾上了表示最差最不能接受的那个框，如果有一行是评论自己的话汉克肯定也会那么勾，可惜是没有。

暴风做了个手拍额头的手势，说：“好吧。但你也别指望我，嘿别用你那可爱的眼睛看我，你这可是诱使我犯罪。我可不带新手sub，何况我更喜欢年轻的甜美肉体。”

等等……所以……汉克的思想有点卡壳。

所以这个猎犬，dom，刚才一直坐这儿聊天甚至还给他买了一瓶啤酒的家伙……

是个、他妈的、仿生人？！

是个、天杀的、模控生命那鬼地方里面、那群疯子天才们、造的人形机器？！

“有请持有51号号码牌的会员上前，51号。如果有什么情况无法参加的话，请通知离你最近的服务员，谢谢。51号会员。”主持人的声音传来，猎犬马上就站了起来。“叫到我了，先失陪一会儿。”

猎犬在主持人的引导下从一个箱子里抽出了纸条，主持人低声确认过后大声说：“51号的dom‘猎犬’是新近加入极夜俱乐部的、本俱乐部目前唯一的仿生人dom，他擅长的项目是鞭打。他抽中的项目是‘软鞭，1.5米，正面六下’，并且向我确认可以完成。但他还没有sub，有没有哪位sub想要尝试？”

场地里有不少身影看见猎犬是独自上台的就有点跃跃欲试，但主持人强调了仿生人之后——猎犬在那时整理了落下的发梢，露出额角的LED灯环来——大家好像都沉静了。

仿生人难道不应该是服从人类、绝不伤害人类的吗？

在那寂静中汉克感觉自己的心跳被无限放大，这不公平，这不公平，他想，对这个孩子太不公平了。无论他是怎样的身份，他肯定是通过了那一套麻烦到炸的检测，而dom更麻烦，仿生人估计更更更麻烦。不应该。

猎犬就站在台上平静地接受周围的各异的眼光，大约等待了三十秒，没人动。

“我通过了入会审查站在这里。我理解我的身份对你们造成的不适，但我不准备让我的sub有所误解。我想俱乐部应该是为了给大家带来愉悦而非尴尬，所以我再等半分钟，如果没有人愿意的话就麻烦主持抽取下一个号码了。”

操、操。

汉克把啤酒瓶砸在桌上，半满的啤酒被震出来。他猛地从沙发上站起来，快步向舞台中心走去。

“我，可以吗？”

猎犬几乎是立即转向汉克的方向。他额角的LED变成了红色，转的太快以至于颜色反而看起来很均匀。

汉克仍在在往前走着，他并没有总是把视线投射在那男孩、仿生人、或者说“猎犬”的身上，他也并没有那么在意自己接到的将会是一个怎样的回答。就算只是陪着猎犬一起走回他们坐着的位置、回到看起来跟猎犬是朋友的暴风的身边也好。拒绝的理由汉克甚至都想到了几个：“那是个毫无经验的新人”“那是个年纪过大身体过于脆弱的sub”“那家伙喝酒了他说的话都是胡扯”。

似乎有着漫长的沉默，而决定终于被做出。猎犬的LED回归了平稳的黄色。

“好，”他说，“请上前来。”

仿生人走过来，看着汉克在舞台的一侧站定。他棕色的眼睛一直看进汉克的眼睛里，额角的圈仍是黄色。汉克隐约觉着那应该一般来说是蓝色，就像局里的前台秘书。但猎犬语气沉稳、面容冷静，像是所有的事情尽在他的掌握。

“汉克，请相信我。”

那个声音有种魔力。也许只是因为汉克已经在不断下落，而每一条绳索哪怕只有发丝粗细，他的潜意识都在努力抓住。又或者是某种dom的力量，借助这个完全人造的身躯，整合了所有叫人放下心来的声音营造的假象。或者……理由不重要。

汉克点点头，借由说出回答把回答强化在脑中，“好。”就好像是他做的无数选择中的一个。无所谓是否正确，重要的只是做出了选择，并且心知自己将承担选择所造成的一切后果。

听到这样的回答，猎犬似乎松了一口气，汉克惊讶自己竟然能够从中读出放松这种表情，他没料到仿生人的微表情竟然做的这么仔细。猎犬戴上了小羊皮手套，带着汉克的双肩调整了一个站位，然后往下施加压力。这很好理解，汉克随着手移动着，然后跪下，就如同曾出现于这个舞台的其他奴隶那样。没有感觉到很多来自身体的阻力。

紧接着猎犬走到汉克的背面，轻微的气息吹在汉克耳后，说出的是命令的词句：“脱掉上衣。”

衬衫的扣子已经解开了几颗，因此脱下的时候很顺利。他们好像喜欢赤条条的肉体。年轻貌美的男女当然是美的，糟老头子有什么可看？反正也不是汉克需要操心的内容。猎犬接过衬衫，放在一旁。

然后是T恤。T恤之下是汉克中年发福的体型，当白发侵入黑发的时候，很不幸啤酒肚也侵入了腹肌。他身上有许多伤，大的小的，深的浅的，它们也在灯光下一一展现。猎犬也接走了T恤，跟衬衫放在一起，然后缓慢地绕着汉克走了一圈，并且伸手——几乎是碰到——在其曾经很捅得深的一刀的痕迹上缓缓抚过。

台下有服务生送来了小箱子，猎犬从里面取出长鞭来，凌空挥了六下，像是在练手。啪、啪、啪、啪、啪、啪。长鞭划过空气，从重到轻，从轻到重，动作熟练，富有节奏。汉克虽然不是什么用鞭做武器的能手，但也感觉这样的素质要进了警校绝对是一个人才。

练手之后猎犬折起长鞭走近汉克，用鞭和戴着手套的手调整汉克的姿势，令他膝盖打开与肩同宽，令他挺直腰背，舒展肩膀，令他将手背在身后。

“保持这个姿势，汉克。”调整好了之后猎犬说。

他回到了汉克的正面，汉克并不需要扭动头部就能完全、清晰地看见的地方。猎犬以十分清晰的声音，大概全场也都能听见的声音说道：

“当你把你交托给我的时候，也就是从此时此地开始，我会始终将你的安全和身心健康置于我行动准则的首位、我系统中的最高优先级。我是机器，型号先进，能力强大，从不出错。我挥出的每一鞭都将精准并受我控制，正如我刚才所演示的那样。唯一的变数就是你的行为。因此，我所需要的是你的绝对服从，不需要你多余的思考。我的指令会清晰易懂，并且在人类的可控范围之内。”猎犬顿了顿，以确保汉克明白那些句子的意义，“接下来，我将使用这支长鞭对你进行六下正面击打。我需要你保持在你现在的姿势，并且在每次击打过后都尽快回到这样的姿势上来，以迎接下一击。如果你明白了，就说‘是，先生。’，然后我们就开始。”

没什么可害怕的，对吧？汉克仍然不喜欢仿生人，但也不得不同意仿生人做他们自己的工作做得很好。他们不会说谎，就算这个先进的dom型号摆脱了这一点，至少他的发言听起来是严肃坚定可靠的。先生而不是主人，这称谓听起来像是长官，让汉克想起自己——曾经的自己——服从命令的能力是极强的。况且，小打小闹甚至都不会在他的一堆伤疤里增添一条。实在是没什么可害怕的。

——好吧，也许除了警局的咖啡机上周才坏过一次，盖文·里德那家伙锤了两拳才修好。机器是会坏的，那就是他们的出错。不过人也会，而且人坏的更容易，实在没什么可不满的。

思绪在转瞬之间，答案只有一句。也许这一句在汉克被按着跪在地毯上的时候就决定好了，又或许是在汉克放下酒瓶冲向舞台的时候就决定好了。

“是，先生。”他短促而有力地回答道。这样回答长官的语气可能连杰弗瑞·福勒队长都很久没听见了。

猎犬将长鞭展开。

汉克花了一点力气来说服自己的本能不要躲避。按照肩肘的动作来看——如果那是人类的话——伤害的程度是可以预见的。但那毕竟“不是人类”，谁知道仿生人的动作和力气之间还符不符合一个警官的常识。

“第一鞭。”猎犬在长鞭击中肉体的声音以后报数。

这一鞭击打在左侧的腋下到右侧的腋下的连线上，水平的一条。如果要外人来评判的话，就是力度均匀，线条流畅。痛感比起汉克曾经遭遇过的来说几乎不算什么，实际上也只持续了很短的时间，其后烧灼和酥麻感从鞭痕开始蔓延。“操。”汉克仍然骂了一句，不过很快闭了嘴。虽然不知道这种圈子里是否适用，但常理来说在“长官”面前是不能爆粗口的。

“第二鞭。”

如果把上一鞭描述成乳头以上与肩平行，这一鞭就可以描述成乳头以下与肩平行，看起来像是把人分成了三段。要说的话，这一击仍旧打在有肋骨保护的区域，而且并没有影响到之前受损过的肋骨。这次汉克有了准备，很快就回到原先的姿势，甚至来得及注意到猎犬扭动着持鞭的那只手像是在放松手部肌肉。

“第三鞭。”

这次不是平行于双肩而是从左肩斜下到右侧腹部，像是画了一个巨大的不等于号。汉克感觉像是有一个自己从远处看着这一切，评价着。身体不属于自己控制，思想不需要自己转动。

“第四鞭。”

第四鞭交叉于第三鞭，从右肩斜下到左侧腹部，与第三鞭交叉的点正好在前两鞭的中心。

然后汉克的思想就飘远了。当他在吉米酒吧或者自己家里试图用酒精把自己淹死的时候，当他选择用俄罗斯轮盘来奖赏自己操蛋的生活的时候，只是拖着行走的血肉又前进了一天。

而他现在感觉到了活着。

自那温度适宜的空气、地毯和跪在地毯上的膝盖、残留在嘴里的酒精里，自那长鞭击打的声音、疼痛和烧灼里，汉克感觉到了活着。他感到了炽热的独特的生命，寄居在名为汉克·安德森的破碎的躯壳里。也许是猎犬的——人工合成的——严肃认真的神态和举止催生了这一点奇怪的认知。

“第五鞭和第六鞭。”

最后两鞭是接连出现的，分别从左肩膀连到左乳头，以及从右肩膀连接到右乳头。比之前要痛，乳头比别的地方敏感很多，痛得很明显，把分神的汉克拉回到身体里。好像是在说，“嘿，你应该看着我，你怎么能够分神呢？”汉克用低吼的“操！”压掉了自己的嚎叫声。现在他的意识回到了躯壳里，就开始注意到身上鞭打的痕迹在烧，很快应该也会痒起来，反而疼的感觉并不太多。

猎犬话音刚落就迎着汉克走了过来，支住汉克的肩膀，吻上他的额头。

“结束了。”猎犬柔声说，声音从额头的方向传来，“结束了，汉克。你做的很好。”

仿生人的嘴唇也这么柔软温热吗？

舞台下首先响起零星的掌声，然后变成了那种正常的礼貌的掌声。汉克希望那里面多少还是有真心为猎犬鼓掌的几双手，虽然他自己是不知道该怎么评判猎犬的表演，但大概是不错的吧。或许也有几个是给自己的，就是类似“不畏艰难险阻、身残志坚、老当益壮、奋不顾身、初生牛犊不怕虎”的那种掌声。

猎犬侧过身来，用不会压到鞭痕的动作支起汉克并且简单为汉克按摩了腿部。汉克觉得自己还没那么脆弱，嘟囔着说“我自己可以”就有点儿摇晃地推开猎犬自己站住。

猎犬的LED变成了红色，犹豫了两秒，然后回到黄色，点了点头，似乎是默许了。

猎犬拿上了汉克的衣服和那个装了长鞭的箱子，领着汉克到了暴风的边上，然后被暴风挥手赶走：“老年人不懂也就算了，你跟着发什么疯啊，猎犬？大龄新手非纯sub跟你第一次见面你就敢让上舞台？还好没出事，不然我肯定把你按在地上锤成零件。快带走快带走，找个安静的地方度过恢复期。”

猎犬没有反驳，只是拿走汉克没喝完的啤酒瓶，说：“一次机会，总比没有机会要好。我……有分寸，暴风。谢谢。”

暴风再次挥了挥手。

汉克的思想是迟钝的。的确能感觉能听到周围的一切，但仿佛思想被什么东西卡了壳。大概是塑料刺儿吧。

他就跟着猎犬坐上电梯，上了楼，到了兴许是酒店房间的地方。被放下来，被剥光，被擦洗，被涂抹药膏，被穿好，被放在床上。

汉克很快就睡着了。

仿生人dom康纳，圈中代号“猎犬”，搬来一张椅子坐在上面，取下手套，脱下外套叠放在一边。现在他的LED是蓝色了，在夜里跟月光混为一体。

他用剩下的整晚看着汉克熟睡的侧脸，并且在汉克醒来前悄然离去，呼叫了早餐服务，让服务员去敲响房门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的脏话和通俗词汇储备已耗尽。  
> 节奏慢到没朋友，而我一开始只是想写PWP的（真诚的目光


	2. 立约

汉克再度踏足极夜俱乐部是两周之后。

两周前舞台上的那事儿，也许还包括那之前和之后的事儿，让差不多半截身子埋土里的汉克浮上来吸了一口活气。靠那口气，汉克的精神看起来好转了一些，至少不怎么思考那些哲学狗屁问题了。就这还被杰弗瑞那老家伙惊讶地询问“你活了啊？”，汉克自然是毫不犹豫地怼回去“就没死过”。虽然他们都知道后者是个谎言。

然后？对于人类而言时间是个可怕的事情，习惯的事情很难被改变，既有的轨迹很难以移动。就像那个冲动之夜的鞭痕第二天早上已经淡得快看不见那样，那个早上送餐服务里包括的鸡蛋牛奶麦片水果的营养早餐，那个晚上的一瓶半啤酒，逐渐又被甜甜圈、披萨和高浓度的酒精替代了。

工作时喝着高浓度的咖啡想要保持清醒，下班后灌着高度数的酒试图一醉方休，这才是汉克的日常。

当汉克发现自己一只手拿着左轮，另一只手将装了正好一颗子弹的转轮打开的时候，他用所剩无几的理智求生的一面为自己叫了一辆去极夜俱乐部的出租。出门的时候圣伯纳犬还疑惑地叫了两声才趴下。

汉克不觉得自己是什么sub或dom，也不觉得自己有什么隐藏的奇特性取向，但奇迹曾经发生过。就在那里。现在汉克再度需要它，无论怎样、无论是谁。汉克已经在坠落了。他需要的是一根绳子、一只手、甚至只是一道光。他需要重新找到那个感觉，活着，或者别的，意义，愤怒，伤痛，喜悦，都行。但不是不在乎，不是一滴泪水都无法流下的绝望后的平静，也绝不是扣下扳机如同按下洗碗机的按钮的那种淡然。

到地方的时候将近十一点。

汉克领到银色面具之后就往里走。他走的很急，左脚绊到右脚的时候差点摔倒。也许他心里确实是在期待什么、期待着什么人的。他没想他要做什么，也没想接下来会怎样。

幸运的是他大概不需要想了。

猎犬就坐在当时汉克坐着的单人沙发上。黑色面具遮住半张脸，只露出下巴的线条；双手十指相对，支撑出一个三角形；双眼看着舞台，同时看着整个俱乐部。那本就是个非常适合观察整个俱乐部的座位。

于是猎犬注意到汉克来了，他的LED变成了持久的黄色，就好像上次汉克冲去舞台的时候那样。汉克觉得他头上那个圈怕不是故障了，警局的仿生人辅警和前台额头上的全都是清亮的蓝色。

猎犬站起来，让出了他坐着的位置，手上也作出欢迎的动作，说：“很高兴再次见到你，汉克。”然后没有真的等待回答，自然地坐到了他“上次”的位置。暴风也在原来的位置。暴风不像之前那样自来熟，没跟汉克打招呼，只是从靠着沙发的动作直起身来。

现在的一切就好像是把两周前的那个周六晚上复刻到了现在，但实际上复制的只是他们三人坐下的位置。在此期间已经有很多东西发生了改变。时间是个魔鬼，从来都是。

理智的求生的那个汉克此刻已经顾不上许多了，半死不活的那个汉克正在冒头。

“我需要你的帮忙，猎犬。”汉克听见自己的声音问。汉克闭了眼一会儿，睁开，感到眼球干涩，“你……可以做我的dom吗？”

猎犬看着他，上上下下，仔仔细细地看着。沉默，不同意但是也不拒绝。这打量的眼神看得汉克心里有点发毛。

暴风今天穿着黑色长筒皮靴、戴着黑色手套，更像是某种宣传海报里走出来的女王。她眼中流露的是锐利审视的光芒，像是精英狙击手打量目标的慎重冷静，只让人觉得压迫和危险。好在这样的眼神不全是给汉克的。但这样看着汉克也就算了，有什么理由用这样的眼神看着与她同为dom甚至关系还算亲近的猎犬？

“我叫康纳。再说一次你刚才的请求？”猎犬，康纳，仿生人dom如是说。

求人不是汉克·安德森的风格更不是安德森警督的风格，但说出这话的确实是汉克自己；也许需要的不一定是康纳的帮助，只是汉克只认识他所以只能想到他。这或许不是能够成功的一次邀请，但汉克有种直觉，就是要按照自己的想法来说，怎么想就怎么说，不必遮掩。被讨厌就只能再找，被嘲笑就被嘲笑吧。

反正也没剩下什么可以失去了。

“我需要帮助，我需要摆脱这个半死不活的状态。也许不一定是来自你的帮助。但我只认识你，上次就是你。上次之后我的状态确实有所改善。所以我第一个想到的是你。康纳，你可以做我的dom吗？”汉克说，然后又急忙补充道，“呃，我是说，你不答应也没事，毕竟我只是个歧视机器的无趣老头，我只是……”

“我明白了。”康纳稍微停顿了一下才回答，“但这不是这么简单的能够回答的问题，来，汉克，我们需要一点空间谈谈。”康纳向暴风打了个手势告别，领着汉克坐上了电梯，只收获了暴风依然审视的目光。

“我希望你知道你在做什么，猎犬。”她说。

这次不是温馨的酒店套房。康纳所需要的“一点空间”说的是个游戏室。或者地牢，具体怎么称呼决于参与者的心态。这也是极夜俱乐部那大量的付费项目中的一项，汉克还没花精力关注过。

墙壁上、架子上挂着各样的鞭、藤条、桨，陈列着假阳具、跳弹、肛塞、乳夹，贞操锁、静电胶带、牵引绳也赫然在列。除了床的四个角都有可供束缚的位置以外，房间里还摆着显然是用来把人摆出各种姿势的架子，配着铁锁、皮带。整个地上都铺着可拆洗的细绒地毯。还有一个门，看上去是通往洗手间。

光线巧妙地照射在那些道具上，像是一个陈列欲望的博物馆。清晰而暧昧，热烈而沉沦。

“我的天。”

这些见过的没见过的各样的东西看得汉克不由自主张嘴感叹，甚至喉结上下挪动，咽下了口水。这些东西烧灼着他的眼球，哪怕只有贫瘠的想象力也能够感受到窒息。

这房间里蕴藏着太多的想象和发展至今的人类那蓬勃不歇的欲望，其中的一些又让人无可避免地联想到审讯、绑架、凶杀、虐待。然而当一个警官被犯人绑架并且虐待的时候，他只能成为硬汉，而不应该在这样的情况下淫叫出声。可是如果这个地方就是为了做到这件事。哪怕如此也要继续吗？

康纳在门口拿到了服务生送来的黑色箱子，径直走到房间里唯一的沙发前，打开箱子，从里面取出手套戴上，和那一天的那一双手套一样。然后康纳取出了马鞭，另一端搭在左手的手心。他的代号叫猎犬并不是毫无理由的，他的眼神那么像，残酷而不残忍，坚定且不动摇，甚至有着某种忠诚或者温柔隐藏在后面。

“汉克，”康纳说，“汉克，dom和sub之间的关系是相互的。dom不是什么招之即来呼之即去的按摩棒。我会尽我所能给你你想要的，但我也将索取我想要的。我要完整的你。并不是要影响你的正常生活，但是，就在这里或者我决定的某个地点，在我面前，在我以dom的身份站在你面前的时候，在这个游戏持续的期间。我要你的信任和给予，要你的坦白不隐瞒，要你的肉体的完整支配权，要你的绝对服从。你要自愿地将你交给我。你明白吗？”

“我不太……总之！就是什么都听你的就行，对吧！”汉克并不是十分明白为什么要说得这么多，说得这么慎重，甚至于有了仪式感。他有试图理解，他今天并没有喝酒——原本是等确认了手枪弹药再开喝——但这仍旧离他熟悉的世界太远了些。

“服从我，是的，而且，”康纳用马鞭的粗糙手柄划过他自己的下唇，勾勒出一个笑容，“取悦我。”

“我尽力。”汉克的表情像是手无寸铁地面对持枪歹徒，心脏在砰砰跳动，肾上腺素开始激活。

“那么，衣服脱掉。我喜欢看见你的裸体。”

汉克瞪了康纳一下，但很快意识到这其实毫无意义，说不定仿生人还能说出什么精确到小数点后两位的白人男性统计数据来。于是汉克自暴自弃地开始扒拉自己的衣服，衬衣，T恤，外裤，脱到平角内裤的时候他犹豫地看了一眼康纳，然后也一把拉了下来，堆在地上。

乱糟糟的头发，因为职业原因运动得不少但缺乏打理的身材，虽然有努力站直但仍然毫无生气的身体动作，以及这里的人大概会比较在意但其实平凡到无趣的阴茎。这样的身体有什么可喜欢的理由？虽然汉克还没想抛下它，但只要有脑子的人就会觉得这跟那些年轻鲜活的肉体比起来差了几个档次。

康纳将马鞭放回箱子里，用戴着手套的手触碰汉克，像是在给猪肉做肉检：“而我会始终将你的安全和身心健康置于我行动准则的首位、我系统中的最高优先级。”康纳转到汉克背后，手套擦过汉克的皮肤摩擦出微热的一条条痕迹，“这个房间里的大部分器具也都在你的许可范围之内，轻到中度，不出血，不见脏，不濒死体验，不实质插入。虽然我必须说我也只是道具的一种，但我明白你的意思所以我会把自己划在人类的那一边。”

康纳半跪下，手套掠过汉克的臀部和肛门往前，托住汉克的阴囊掂了掂，然后卷曲食指和拇指丈量阴茎的宽度，活像是要写出一份质检报告的样子。

“如果你有问题可以问，如果没有问题我们就可以开始。现在你还来得及叫停。”

“康纳……”汉克感觉有点颤抖，说不准是哪儿在颤抖，也许是腿。房间里的温度适宜，之前还觉得有些微热，现在对于什么都没穿的汉克来说反而正好。也许是身体，除开办公室里那已经很少见的肢体触碰之外，汉克得有多久没被人这么摸过了？尽管那只是戴着手套的手，而且，是的，甚至不是人类的手，见鬼。

“你要叫我‘先生’。”康纳并没有收回他的手，而且顺着大腿内侧向下摸去。明明康纳是跪着的那一个，是把全副身心的注意力都放在另一个人的身体的一部分上的那一个，但汉克清楚的明白其中的不同。

“为什么，手套，而不是手，上一次也是？”汉克问，感觉到手套的质感回到了阴茎上，甚至有一根指头沿着它摩挲，久违的刺激勾引着血液和激素。也许dom使用手套是一个常规，但这副手套的存在感过于强烈了，简直跟案发现场掉落的刚好跟致命伤吻合的凶器一样。“……先生？”汉克后知后觉地补充道。

康纳站起身来，打量着他自己戴着手套的手，说：“仿生人皮肤的触感会和人类不太一样，缺少纹理和毛发，温度倒还可以调整。对于跟人类接触的很少，跟仿生人接触的更少并且标注了讨厌仿生人的汉克你来说，我觉得手套是个折中的选择。”

“但你既然这么说，”康纳用牙咬住手套的手指尖端，将手套脱了下来，交叠在一边，然后带上他的箱子，“我想也可以试试。走，去浴室。”

浴室的空间也一点儿也不小，而且也陈列了——显然是——用来清洁肠道和润滑的东西。它们都被封装了起来，为了表示清洁，而且表示它们属于需要购买的物品。四壁上设计有大量的可以支撑的胶面和扶手，当然，也同时可以用于束缚。

于是汉克在康纳的指引下走到了淋浴的中心，平跪在气垫上，双手被宽的布料绑了起来，向上牵引着。

“你太高了，汉克。所以我们只好遵循一点传统，让你在我面前保持跪姿。就像十四天前在舞台上的那样。我会经常让你跪下，但你要知道这丝毫不影响dom和sub在人格上的对等——至少比起人类和仿生人更加对等。”康纳确认着布条的松紧和气垫的位置，同时拨动汉克的身体让它摆出正确的姿势。然后绑住了汉克的双脚，并将脚步也固定在墙面上。现在汉克活像是吊在绳子上的一条鱼，很大一条鱼。“很好，就是这样。”

康纳说的没错，仿生人的手光滑微凉，跟人类有点微妙的不同。

当他的手再一次覆盖到汉克的肩颈，汉克感觉到有什么电流从那一处扩散到整个身体上。非人的幽魂攫住了脖子，只能听见血液在血管离呼啸的声音。

“保持干净是非常重要的，我现在把你洗洗。你可以趁着这个时间习惯我。”

康纳打开了水，温热的，顺着沐浴喷头。他将沐浴露在手上打发，将泡泡涂抹在汉克身上，细细揉搓着肌肉。

这一幕大概不怎么像是dom和sub之间的互动，假如忽略掉汉克的半束缚着呈现般打开的身体、伸长的脖颈、徒劳的摆动以及在热气弥漫的浴室里大口的呼吸，这一切更像是某个高端澡堂子的仿生人专业搓澡服务。

康纳洗得很……认真。对着汉克这个自己都不大看得上的身体流露出某种看着珍品的表情。汉克只好努力说服自己，这些仿生人的表情全是什么塑料金属代码弄出来的，过于夸张，所以看着这么怪怪的。

洗到一大半的时候汉终于能够通过意志力把自己控制在气垫上不到处扭动了。

而康纳就像是看准了这一点，将手侵入了那些跟性有密切关联的区域，这时候他的动作就完全不是什么专业搓澡的样子了。

他灵活的手指在汉克的乳头上打着圈，按压着、捏动着、拉扯着、搔刮着；他展开的手掌用力揉捏着汉克的两瓣屁股，让它们在外力的作用下变形又弹回；他拢起的手指捋顺着汉克的阴茎，磨蹭着那些纹理和形状。汉克的阴茎就这么硬了起来。

汉克鼓动胸腔从稀薄的热气升腾的空气中攫取氧气，急促地发出“呼”、“哈”的呼气和吸气声。如果汉克欠缺的实际上只是打上舒服痛快的一炮，无论是操谁、或者被谁操，那事情就简单很多了；可惜这世界上就他妈从来没什么简单的事情。

接着汉克的手从吊在上方变成了前方，臀部被抬高，双臂撑在地上，阻止着脸和浴室底部亲密接触。康纳从箱子里拿出润滑剂，挤在手上和被这个趴姿展示出来的汉克的肛门处。

然后修长的涂满了润滑剂的手指进入了汉克。

汉克像条受惊的鱼一样扭动了一下。这是全然可以预料并且汉克也知道这列在了他的许可范围内，但被什么异物侵入的条件反射并不那么容易被意志力消除。康纳显然预料到了这一点，早已用一只手臂圈住了汉克的双腿。那只手臂上分明是被溅湿的西服布料，着仿生人给汉克洗澡的时候根本就没脱掉衣服。

“这里很紧呢，汉克。放轻松些。”康纳用一只手指抽插着，旋转着，缓慢地开拓着新鲜的疆土。

汉克能够清楚地感觉到，不是全部，但括约肌清楚地感受到手指的形状和律动。肌肉或者肠肉或者什么东西变得灼热起来，这让康纳的手指显得有些清凉，肉攀附着异物，好像是要把手指吸进去一样。

等到汉克已经习惯一点的时候，康纳才插入第二只手指。尔后，康纳移动了手指在肠壁上移动着，试探着，勾着，按下。

“唔……哈啊……”汉克浑身的神经都随之收紧，将那刺激在瞬间传导到整个身体，“操。”

“在长官面前，不要说脏话，汉克。你会受到惩罚。”康纳没有继续下去，抽出手指，拍了一下汉克的屁股，在洗手台洗干净。汉克的后穴很快并拢，只留下润滑剂淫靡的痕迹随着呼吸和软肉的移动而移动。康纳把绑着汉克的布条拆掉，调整汉克的姿势改成坐在地上，稍微按摩了汉克的膝盖附近以恢复血液循环。“看来你对机器的皮肤适应得很好，比我想的要好。”

他眼神扫视过摆放在透明柜子里的清洁工具，汉克也跟着他的视线，无可抑制的想象那些东西如何被应用到人类的身上。康纳看汉克像是个看着橱窗糖果的大龄儿童，解释道：“今天适合直接切入主题，慢节奏的事情留给下一次吧。”

而后他拿来大毛巾把汉克裹在里面细细擦干，包裹着让汉克觉得自己像个孩子或者刚洗完澡的长毛犬，原地抖一抖就能溅旁人一身。

“去，趴到那个长凳上，等我。”康纳说。

皮质的长凳有点像是健身用的跳箱，刚好可以把身体放上去，还体贴地提供了让腿跪着的位置。汉克看见那个东西的放头和放腿的地方都可以调节，于是花了一点时间把它调整成了适合自己这样的大块头的长度。调整好之后汉克就趴到了长凳上。

这，坦白说，就跟在家睡觉的时候扑在床上的感觉差不多。热水清洗过的身体散发着舒适的热气，让人在这其中昏昏欲睡。

在家里也该是如此。但实际上汉克总会先在桌前或者沙发上消灭掉一些、确切的说是大量酒精之后，再考虑随便冲个澡躺床上，或者干脆就直接醉倒在椅子、沙发或地板上。就算是白天忙到头晕眼花、好不容易把自己塞进浴室洗了冷水澡或者热水澡想要恢复些力气的时候，夜晚仍旧首先是无眠的。直到无法忍耐的时候爬起来给自己倒一杯酒，回到之前的节奏。

而现在，在这个被那些有的让人心里发毛的道具环绕的房间里，在这条看起来根本就不是实际上也肯定不是用来睡觉的长凳上，汉克在没有酒精的情况下，竟然感到有一点困了。

又一次。

康纳不是酒精，肯定不是。他是规矩、效率、被编程的，这种一本正经的西装小年轻，跟警局的后辈看起来一个年纪。有他在的场景不是醉醺醺或者迷糊的，反而像是加了青柠檬或者薄荷的白水。

但是，有原因，肯定有。

也许是交付信任，交付服从，被掌握，被珍视，需要并且被需要。汉克在警局里始终是被信赖的那一个，因此汉克无法也不会去求助于任何人；汉克在家被柯尔需要，当柯尔离去的时候，家庭的羁绊和继续前行的理由就消失了。康纳将这些带回给他，用他的语言和行动。

汉克没等多久，或者，至少他不觉得等了很久，康纳从浴室出来。他换了干的西装，看起来和湿了的那套没区别。不知道是他真的带了两套一样的衣服更有概率，还是解释为浴室里自带烘干机和熨斗更加合理。

“你比之前看起来好了一些，这很好。”康纳走过来，将长凳上的束具扣在汉克的手腕、脚腕上，调整并确认了汉克没有感觉到不适。“一个热水澡有助于放松，但今天不只是这个。”

“嗯哼。”汉克发出鼻音，现在他就像是一只舒服趴着摇着尾巴的巨大犬类生物。也许到这里就够了，这样的想法在那时划过脑海。但康纳没有停下，汉克也就用他的好奇继续等待着。

“在游戏进程期间，我需要你选择一个安全词。当你说出这个词的时候，就意味着你感觉到重大的不适或者其他的理由需要停止游戏，无论我在做什么我都会立即停下并尽可能帮你恢复到正常状态。我虽然会尽可能监视你的身体情况，让你不需要用到这个词，但不能排除我有疏漏，这时候安全词就是你主动保护自己的方法。”康纳取出了之前放回箱子里的马鞭，“这很重要。当你遇到一个dom的时候，确保他或她知道你的禁忌并设立安全词。”

汉克不是个起名能手，完全不是，所以他选了最简单也看起来不会有什么问题的词，“sumo（相扑）？”

“好，那就相扑。介意告诉我为什么选择这个吗？”

“呃，那是我家的狗的名字。超大的那种。”

康纳点点头没做评论，“接下来我会使用这支马鞭，如果使你痛苦，你应该忍耐，你的忍耐会是值得的。如果实在有什么不对，记得你总是可以使用安全词。”

康纳手持马鞭从汉克的后颈开始描画。它跟软鞭不同，轨迹是全然受持有者掌控的。

汉克侧头只能看见康纳的长裤，看不见康纳的动作，更看不见马鞭。这种无法预料、没有征兆的的游走吸引汉克将全部的精神攀附在那些触碰上。垂在两腿间的阴茎显然是重点的关照对象，马鞭从上面平直得可以称得上粗鲁地划过，然后沿着大腿根部轻重有致地按压、拂过，轻巧地拍击在臀瓣、阴囊和阴茎上。

几乎让人怀疑那就是手的抚摸。

拍击过后，鞭打的动作也随之而来，如同康纳所预告的那样。汉克对疼痛的忍耐度不错，仰仗着他的职业经历和受酒精腐化的神经，更何况康纳的手法离汉克所见识过的痛苦和残忍还很有距离。当那样的动作无法带来痛苦的时候，带来的几乎就是粘腻的情色意味了。

不是疼，而是“痒”。

汉克扭动着，尽管在束具的绑缚下实际能够移动的范围非常有限。他说不上来这究竟是在逃避还是在迎接。当汉克移动的时候，下一鞭就通常打在臀部的肥肉上。下手又快又稳，手法上讲也狠了很多。——希望周一不需要站着办公，实在不行就只能依靠福勒之前开出的休假福利了。

“汉克，别动。你再动的话，条纹就不好看了。”

听起来康纳仍旧试图对他的背做点儿什么，比如用那平行交错的鞭痕画副警署平面图之类的。其实汉克根本不在意什么鬼条纹，他其实也没太在乎正在惨遭不幸的身体，但他明白这一切的意思所在。这些语言和动作都只是为了强调一件事。

马鞭前端扫过汉克腰上的软肉的时候汉克还是破了功，几乎笑出内伤。随后的一击位于脚心，汉克下意识收腿，但只是被束具重新拉回原位。

“嘿……嘿、不是、挠痒。这是作弊。”汉克试图阻止挠拨在痒痒肉上的力度。

“我发现你对疼痛不是很敏感，汉克。”康纳说，“更大的力道可能会导致出血和外伤，我不认为这是个很好的主意。所以只好寻求一点别的方法。看来磨合期的时候总是不得不经常调整计划。”

他毫无预兆地伸手抓住了汉克两腿间垂下的阴茎，开始上下撸动。没有加润滑剂的手显得有些干燥，但摩擦度和温度居然都正常的要命。他的手没忘记撩拨过垂下的阴囊，一下又一下地搓动着。

汉克猛吸了一口气，大概是抖了一下，所以惩戒的一鞭落到了汉克的臀部。

“被绑着不能移动，被击打到浑身发红，明明是禁欲系的男人但还是可以被轻易唤醒呢。浴室里也是，这里也是。”康纳的声音腻得像是草莓味甜甜圈，伴随着汉克的阴茎逐渐抬头说出了暧昧的话语。“不能移动，直接被才第二次见面的机器手淫到射出来……不、不对，我只是要让你更敏感一些，总在我表演的时候神游天外可是对‘先生’的不尊重。你由我掌控，没我的允许你不可以射。”

划过皮肤的手像是沾染了电流，在硬挺的肉棒上激起战栗，让汉克崩紧了身体。当性的本能冲动到来的时候，汉克试图扭动臀部肌肉把自己的阴茎往那双手里抽送，但留给他的移动余地非常小，几乎起不到什么作用。

康纳大概是收到了这个信号，加快了手上的动作。仿生人做自动飞机杯一定会是好评如潮的。

然后，在就快、就快要到那个临界点的时候，康纳停了下来。他肯定是故意的。汉克继续扭臀，但除了皮质长凳什么也感受不到，四周空空落落，现在他希望能够把阴茎蹭到凳子上，但凳子的设计阻碍了这一点。

“继续……不要停……不要停啊。”汉克要求着。

鞭子抽到了从腿到腰的区域，然后鞭子大概是被翻转过来，粗糙的握柄和细杆都成为了dom手中的武器。任何地方，但不是阴茎，不是，也不是肛门，不是从前到后的那一段，也不是乳头，触碰总是从那些渴求触碰的区域边上悄然滑过。汉克那因为兴奋而敏感的身体感受到了更多，想要更多。

但是没有。痒和鞭打让汉克从将要高潮的巅峰跌落，肌肉重新记起刚才的紧绷为的是着更能够消解被击打的疼痛。

康纳的手抚摸过击打的部分，试图抹平被绷紧的肌肉，“放松。”汉克放松之后又得到一下鞭子，靠！但谁叫汉克作死作的彻底，已经答应了下来？要杀要剐还真就随这人——这仿生人的便了。

那双手再次移到汉克的阴茎附近，收紧了手，给予性器适当的压迫，然后撸动。一下、又一下，快、慢，干、湿——润滑剂不知何时淋了下来。

“哈、哈啊……”汉克只能吞咽口水、张嘴喘气、脊背挺直几近弓形，像是离开了水的鱼在地面上起跳。

一个滑溜的东西就在那时被趁机塞进了汉克的肛门里，是一个小号的肛塞。因为在浴室里稍微扩张过而且也涂上了润滑剂所以没遇到很多阻碍。汉克下意识夹紧了括约肌，感觉到无法彻底合拢，始终有个东西顶住。想要用力但只是让臀部肌肉前后移动了一小下而已。

“放松。”康纳的手没有停，阴茎上的快感很快盖过了肛门的奇异的不适。

再一次停在高潮之前。

“不要射。”康纳魔鬼的咒语回响着。

这次马鞭在汉克所想要的区域摩擦了。摩擦在肛门的周围、小幅度抵弄着肛塞，让它在窄小的空间里前后挪动；摩擦过大腿的内侧，在足量感觉神经的地方来回往复；摩擦在阴囊上，马鞭推动阴囊，阴囊拍击着身体；摩擦在阴茎的柱体，盘曲的血管，颤抖的龟头。

每次在只差“就那么一点”的时候暂停住，鞭子转去照顾着肩、臂、背、腿、脚。

“C-”汉克只能发出操这个字的第一个音，就连如此也被康纳敏锐地捕捉住了，在汉克的臀部留下一道蛮不讲理的红痕。

汉克像是在无尽的风暴与海浪里翻滚。升起、落下、再升起、再落下。直到穿透一切的灯塔照亮前路：

“你可以射了。”

汉克只来得及抓紧他唯一的浮木，就被下一个遮天的浪涛打进了深邃的海里。

汉克眼前发白，阴茎抽搐着往外喷射着精液，一波又一波，泪水和汗水在不明的刺激下一并滑落。他呢喃着的是浮木的名字也是海浪的名字，“康纳”。

康纳为汉克解开束缚，取出肛塞，走到长凳的正面捧起汉克的脸，吻掉他因为生理刺激而留下的泪水。汉克看起来茫然而无助，因为猛烈的爆发而兼有情潮的热度和疲惫。

“结束了，汉克。你做的很好。虽然你不该叫我的名字，不过这个惩罚留到下次吧。”他用那句话标志这次活动的结束，“我会一直在你身边。”

汉克从高潮的余韵中恢复过来的时候发现自己坐靠在长凳旁，康纳的手毫不暧昧地按摩着汉克的手和腿上的肉。

“你太重了，汉克。”康纳说，他顺势架起了看起来有他两倍体型的汉克，看上去那句话根本就不是为他自己说的。康纳把汉克扔进浴室，并把衣服放在一边。“既然还能动就自己洗洗吧，我没带更多的换用西装。”

汉克打开了水龙头，水哗啦一下从莲蓬头里冲出来，打在身体上才有点儿隐约的实感。背后还在烧痛，汉克借着等身镜看见那过分强迫症的条纹，平行分布在背上，无论是长度宽度还是颜色都看起来非常接近，全然无视掉已有的伤疤的分布。身前是跪伏在长凳上造成的浅红色印子，狠狠释放过一次仿佛已经不是自己的了的阴茎现在安静地垂下。

汉克让水流直接冲在脸上，用双掌抹了好几把脸，水经过额头和脸颊从胡子上最终掉落。不是梦。

汉克甩了甩头，随手弄了点沐浴液洗了个很快速的澡。擦差不多干就套上衣服走出浴室。

康纳陷在房间里唯一的单人沙发里，几乎是半躺着，他保持呼吸，双眼闭着，LED的黄色飞转。

适才使用过的器具摆放在箱子上面。比起满屋的形形色色，只放了手套、马鞭、肛塞和润滑油的箱子显得近乎可怜。但不是那样。对汉克使用的器具来自箱子而非房间，就多少有了点专属的意味。何况，当人使用了物品之后，就有一种记忆和感觉链接在上面了。就好像看见手套的时候就想起它滑过肌肤的触感，握住鞭子时皮质压下的形状，以及康纳选择使用手套的理由。

这么说来，仿生人算是物品吗？

“我洗好了，”汉克说，在康纳的身边半跪下来，用额头触碰康纳的手部，“先生。”

康纳用了一会儿才抬起手背回应般地蹭蹭，在汉克的胡子上多停留了片刻，“运算量和数据量太大了，所以我休息了一会儿。”他的手保持贴着汉克的姿势站起身。“那么，我再问一次，既然今天你感觉又好些了。你仍坚持要成为我的sub吗？只属于我，完整地属于我？”

“是的，”汉克回答，这次他比刚来的时候语气坚定，“是的，先生。”

“把鞭子呈给我。”康纳将马鞭递给汉克，“这是仪式的一环，意味着你自愿将你交托给我。”

汉克拿来，双手递上，沉闷的声音说着他原本觉得自己不可能说出的中二台词，“我自愿将我交托给您，先生。”

康纳接过来，缓慢，甚至是慎重的。他用马鞭的尖端点过汉克的双肩，有些像是在册封什么骑士。

“那么，这就是约定了。”

汉克仰头看着，蓝色的眼睛在灯光下闪烁出宝石的光芒。

康纳的箱子里也有一个颈环，但汉克职业的特殊性——会频繁受到枪伤、刀伤、钝击伤的无论什么职业——也同样阻止着使用这样的物品。他沉思了片刻，从口袋里拿出一个跟他额头上一样的LED灯环，又从箱子里的细绳上剪了一段编成了一个简易的手链，把它系在汉克的手腕上。

“它会帮你在我不在你身边的时候记得我。不要取下来，防水，不用担心。”康纳放下汉克的手，“下周六我会在这里，我会带你去我的私人游戏室。有紧急情况就打电话给我。”

汉克捏了捏那个圆环，发现它也在缓慢地转着，只是没有连在仿生人的身上，不知道这个圆环是否也在“思考”什么。汉克抽出口袋里的老爷机，通讯录上果然多了一个名字，“先生（Sir）”。

“走吧，上楼休息一下。”

康纳领着汉克坐电梯上楼，进到一间酒店套房，房间桌上摆放着一大瓶蓝血，是康纳叫服务员送来的。康纳打开瓶盖，仰头咕噜喝了个精光。蓝血能给仿生人补充能量。汉克记得警局的仿生人大多数时候挂在墙上充电，只有出警受伤或者消耗剧烈才会直接补充蓝血。

“睡吧。”康纳看见汉克欲言又止，这次承诺道，“你走之前我不会离开。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这根本不肉。这根本不香。还超难写，心里苦。  
> 然而他们的关系也就微妙到此，暴风和猎犬显然都不会说汉克来之前他们刚因为猎犬蹲了汉克十四天吵了一架；汉克也不是为了满足欲望、或者追寻某种濒死之美、更不是因为爱而走上这条道路的。


	3. 咒语

周六晚上八点半，汉克已经吃了饭、洗了澡、添了狗粮、叫了一辆出租车，说这是几个月来生活最为健康的周六也完全没错。这跟去做心理评估大概没什么不同，唯一的区别就是不需要假装自己很好。

于是汉克锁上门，站在街边，看见出租车黄色的亮光从街道远处而来，停在他的面前。汉克把提前在家用他的二指禅编辑好的“刚上出租，20分后到，先生。-汉克”的短信发了出去。出租车门打开，汉克坐了进去，出租车发动了。

事情直到这里都还是顺利的。事情如果总是顺利那也就不叫做操蛋的生活了。

在这个罕见的汉克清醒地拿着手机的周六夜晚，福勒的电话打破了出租车内的寂静：“汉克，我们需要你。”

汉克握住手机的手紧了又松，想到欠福勒队长的实在太多，最终认命地修改了目的地，删删改改编了一条新消息，发送：“临时来了工作，今天来不了了。抱歉，先生。-汉克”。礼貌的连个粗字儿都没，有点儿不真实，但换种角度说，这本来也就不是什么真实生活，角色扮演，你情我愿的事情。

回信倒是来得很快，几乎紧贴着“已发送”的提示来：“好。在哪？我开车去接你。”

汉克忍不住怀疑起猎犬那塑料脑瓜的语言理解能力，“今天来不了”这几个字也不知道怎么着就能被误解了。好在那条消息估计可以理解成两条，其中之一是“好”，汉克顺理成章地忽略掉后文。

入室抢劫杀人，死亡一人，重伤一人。

这比那种陈尸数日才被人发现的案子要紧急的多，更别提屋主还是当今有点名望的艺术家卡尔·曼弗雷德先生——他本人重伤，听说是有颗子弹从肚子穿到脊椎，已经拉去抢救了。死亡的是另一名年轻女性，估计是个模特。

汉克不是没有见过大风大浪的人。但他看着急救人员简单拍摄的曼弗雷德先生的照片，发现他竟然就是在极夜俱乐部见到的忧郁之蓝的时候——那手臂上的纹身很难认错——感觉胃里一阵翻滚，差点把晚饭吐到这个独栋洋房的高贵地板上。

初步勘察完现场之后整个过程已经基本明晰：凶手在画室打包画作的时候被回家的屋主和模特撞见，逃跑时先开两枪。其中一枪击中模特，画家马上按了快速拨号键拨打了急救。凶手立马再开两枪，看见画家直接倒下没了动静就由正门逃窜。急救人员赶到后报了警。

画室通体由防弹玻璃构成，晚上开启着一套从外面全然看不见里面、从里面可以看得见外面的光学阻隔系统，凶手虽然踩过点，却可能因此以为画室晚上不会有人进来。这屋子没有邻居也没有监控。想要得到更多信息得看刑事科学技术组（CSI）还能有什么发现，也得看看幸运能不能站在曼弗雷德先生那边让他活过来作出口证。

勘查得差不多之后汉克抛下还在现场取证的同僚独自离开。脱离了工作模式，胃的那股子难受劲又回来了，连胸口也在闷疼。汉克走到半条街外没法看见案发现场的地方之后，把额头撑在电线杆上，大口干呕着深夜的清冷空气。并不是他没见过尸体或伤残在那里大惊小怪，只是，那毕竟是警官单方面认识的人，因为那毕竟是特殊的事情而记得清晰。一大口酒会是现在最有用的东西。

这使他虽然注意到有车停在了自己的身边滑开了车门，却仍只准备把自己当成一个醉鬼，反正也是便装不存在警局形象的那一套。直到那个声音传来。

“汉克，上车。”

猎犬的声音，汉克用了一小会儿才从尚且是一团浆糊的脑子里找到声音的主人。于是汉克抬起头，原本稍微梳理过的头发杂乱地糊在脸上，这让汉克不得不腾出一只手把头发拨开才看到坐在驾驶座上探出身体的仿生人。

“操，我不是说了‘今天来不了’了吗？你他妈到底是哪个字没看明白？”汉克咆哮的声音不小但比他自己想的要沙哑，他拖着身体往他印象中的酒吧挪去。

康纳的车按照行走的速度跟着，他的声音跟第一次一模一样，像是录下来再无损地再次播放。

“汉克，上车。”

“今天不行、明天也不行。见面改到下周六，或者随便什么别的时间只要我有空！”汉克继续走着。

“汉克，上车。”

“操！你他妈有完没完了！”汉克终于受够了这个仗着街道上没别的车就一直跟着自己的跟踪狂仿生人，站定，对着他，而那辆车也几乎同时跟着停下了，“难道这不是成年人之间达成一致就跟约炮那样的吗？是，我是临时推掉了，但这并不意味着你可以像个跟踪狂一样，指不定还想绑着我到你那个什么私人游戏室里面去！我今天临时有事是工作，明天很可能要加班，我没有时间，也不在状态。够了，你别他妈继续跟着我了！”

猎犬对此的回应是迅速而流畅地解开安全带，开门，下车，他甚至带着皮铐熟练地锁住了措手不及的汉克，把汉克推上了副驾驶座。副驾驶座也有鬼的很，竟然还有全套的镣铐把人固定地死死的。

意识到康纳要做什么的时候汉克当然有反击，他可不是什么老弱病残而是在职警官，就算没带配枪也有相当的战斗力。给那仿生人的几下要是打在人的身上绝对是会让人因为疼痛而松手或停滞的。值得一提的是，击打的手感相当真实，就像是打在人身上那样，这让汉克起初并没有意识到失误。所以说，操，哪个傻逼设计的仿生人不怕疼来着？

车就在汉克的叫骂中平稳起步，康纳很快从自动驾驶切换为手动驾驶。考虑到负责手动驾驶的是个仿生人，靠的是他们脑子里那些电路的弯弯绕绕，其实也就是跟自动驾驶没差了。

“竟然被一个仿生人绑架了，操。我明明没说我在哪，你还能知道是因为我戴的这蓝圈儿吧。老子肯定是鬼迷心窍才留着它。”汉克见骂人和挣扎都一时间起不到效果，转而专心的用镣铐的边角去蹭手腕上的绳子。它确实曾给了汉克一些心安，跟康纳之前的两次见面也称得上愉快，但那又如何呢？那又、他妈的、如何呢？

这看起来是起到了作用的。康纳把车切到自动驾驶，把前排座椅往后退，空间就一点儿也不小了。他解开安全带，压住汉克的腿，解开汉克手上的束缚而改为用手掌把手链包裹了起来固定住，仿佛那确实是什么珍贵的东西。根本挣脱不开。

“刚才那边是个抢劫杀人案。卡尔·曼弗雷德，就是之前俱乐部里教怎么用绳子的那个花臂dom，被一枪击中腰椎，生死未卜；他还有个模特当场死亡，说不定是他的sub。而你竟然在案发现场附近游荡，还绑架了一个在职警官。我本来以为这是个愉快的事情而我们可以好聚好散。”汉克冷哼着，试图用眼神向这个连短信都读不懂的仿生人传达自己的顽强不屈。

“我带走你的地方没有监控。”康纳慢条斯理地把汉克的手拉高，固定在车顶的什么地方，然后是另一只手。

“这样不是嫌疑更大了吗！”汉克觉得这回答实在槽点过多。但就算康纳是个熟知摄像头分布的绑架犯，而且是个人类，看起来也并不是那个案件的作案者。考虑到汉克确实有过假期打电话根本找不到的先例，也许得到周一晚上才会有人感觉不对，现在汉克只能自求多福，安抚绑架犯，保持体力，下车的时候再挣扎一次。

康纳一手抓住汉克固定在车顶的双手，另一手按在座椅靠背上，一个膝盖抵在坐垫的中间分隔开汉克的双腿，以一个相当倾略性的姿态俯视着汉克。黑夜里那黄红交替的LED勾画着他的面部轮廓。

“你认为你没有时间，但你现在有。你认为你没有状态，但我认为你需要。我为我跟踪你的手机信号表示抱歉，那和手链无关。那么，现在，回答我，”康纳清晰地说着，一字一顿，“你的安全词是什么，汉克？”

哼嗯，他觉得。他觉得自己是什么人？后面的问题则转换的有点突然，鉴于汉克也没有别的事可做，他就姑且花了两秒从记忆的小角落里抓出那个词。

“Sumo，你他妈忽然问这个……”

“那现在你要使用安全词吗？”

汉克深吸一口气，再一口，仿佛吸到的空气里面根本就没有氧气一样。他忽然明白了这个问题所要表示的意思，他甚至在想为什么之前那个问题的时候他对此丝毫不觉：他们现在在一个场景里，而只要汉克念出那个词，一切就会恢复到“正常”。

这个问题之下是局势仍在掌握的自信。

汉克检查身体情况，发现自己并没有受到实质的伤害，束缚只是出乎意料，争斗过程中康纳没有使用那些方便快捷的既造成伤害又限制行动的方式，作为绑架的确过分温柔了点。真要说可能受伤了的反而是狠狠挨了汉克几下的仿生人。如果汉克真按照自己的节奏，那今天肯定是在酒吧或者家里醉死过去，而这个案子持续的时间里，无论那画家死没死，汉克还会受到这样的折磨。是的，这样的关系是汉克需要的，只是汉克拒绝思考也拒绝承认，酒精才是他自己唯一会考虑的选择。

这个问题击碎了汉克的防线，绷紧的肌肉几乎是肉眼可见的舒展了。

“……不，先生。”

“很好。”康纳给汉克拉上安全带然后拆掉绑缚，把汉克的手放回了座椅上。他自己则坐回了驾驶座系上安全带，随后恢复了座椅位置，切换到手动驾驶。

现在他们就像是正常的“仿生人接你回家”的关系了，既不是汉克的仿生人也不是回汉克的家但反正意思差不多就那样。噢，而且，这聪明的家伙很可能猜到汉克不喜欢自动驾驶的车，操。操他妈的仿生人，操他妈的差点吓尿了的自己，操他妈的高科技。

（已坑）

**Author's Note:**

> 目前状态已坑。  
> 计划中大概是六章：初夜、立约、咒语、背叛、惩罚、再见。  
> 每个词背后其实都藏了我的小心思……然而第三章还只写了个开头，已经一个月没动笔了，所以就先这样吧（摊）。
> 
> ==========  
> 明明只要写72w或者900G就都可以写成PWP  
> 受限于汉克的职业、年龄、心理，很多手法都没法用；受限于视角所以康纳的爱也看不见……  
> 我怕不是跟自己过不去（摊
> 
> ===演员表===  
> 汉克 = 汉克·安德森，人类男性Sub  
> 猎犬 = 康纳，安卓男性Dom，刑事责任人桑·德洛特  
> 暴风 = 卡拉·威廉姆斯，人类女性Dom  
> 忧郁之蓝 = 卡尔·曼弗雷德，人类男性Dom


End file.
